


Backstabbers

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Edward listens to his "friends" call him names.





	Backstabbers

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote these two so why not uwu

" _insufferable bastard_ "  
" _I can't stand him anymore_ "  
" _annoying_ "  
Edward stood outside the door way, listening to his so called friend. He bit his lip. He knew he couldn't be perfect. He was annoying and ignorant.  
  
He let Batman on his really easy trail just to escape to Arkham, and look how that turned out.  
  
And which is why he begun to ignore everyone and anything. He begun to take his medicine and lightly talked in therapy. He was the complete opposite of himself, and everyone was enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
Sometimes it was deadly quiet and made everyone a bit paranoid, because Edward always had something to say.  
  
The Scarecrow entered the rec room finally after isolation, irritated and pissed. He wasn't THE Scarecrow currently but he was just as pissed as it. What came to surprise to him was the fact it was quiet. It was never quiet, especially since Edward was there.  
  
He looked bitter, and upset, so instead if avoiding him, he sat himself next to him. Edward hid a smile, happy that atleast someone he trust on a more intimate level. But it falls short as fast as it appears, because even he shouldn't trust what relationship he and Jonathan have.  
  
Edward might be insufferable to him, and he's back to being bitter. Jonathan watched his expressions change quickly. He slid his hand inbetween them, and grabbed Edward's hand, intertwining fingers as he looked away.  
  
Jonathan gave a squeeze, and Edward sighed, squeezing the hand back. Jonathan loves him, Eddie knows this. He willingly sacrificed his pride to comfort Edward in the only way he knew he could without causing a scene.


End file.
